Meeting the Right Person
by Kuroi 002
Summary: Makino and the F4 don't know each other until Shizuka's Party. Also Tsukushi while poor compared to Eitoku's people will not be extremely poor as in the drama.


Makino Tsukushi was a poor girl in a school for the rich, something she completely loathed. Everyday was the same… Domyuji abuse his power and red tag people for the simplest thing s and the other three did nothing to stop him. The only reason she had to stay in that school was to not disappoint her parents.

In this world of the rich Tsukushi had only one friend, Sakurako Sanjo, a pretty girl with a twist mind that somehow learned to appreciate Tsukushi's friendship and strated to let go of the past. However, when it comes to Domiuji Tsukasa, the extremely hot-blooded, hot-headed and volatile leader of the F4 and heir to the large Domyouji Enterprises she's trapped between hating him and liking him.

This two girls completely different from each other somehow managed to have a functional friendship.

This is how we find this two girls one nice morning walking through the halls of Eitoku.

- Tsukushi, guess what!

- Mmm..., You went shopping?

- Yes, but it's not that!... We are going to a party tomorrow.

- A party?

- Yes. It's Shizukas birthday and Hanazawa Rui is throwing her a party.

- I don't know…

- Don't worry about it; if it's because of clothes I can lend you some of mine.

- It's not that, I do have some clothes that I can use for that kind of party, it's just that it bring back memories that I've fought so hard to bury…

- Come on, Tsukushi. Just this once Please!

- Ok, Ok. Give me the address and I'll see you there.

After getting the address from her friend, Tsukushi went home reminiscing her happiest memories whit her friends before the accident. Without noticing she had arrived home.

- Tsukushi dear how was your day?

- Fine mom, I've been invited to a party…

- Wow, you have to be extra pretty then, when is it?

- Tomorrow…

- Good, then go rest and prepare for the party.

That night when Tsukushi slept she remember how she and her friends made a band and used perform in small locals for a moderate pay to cover their expenses, but of course even if she did this now it would not help much because of the tuition they had to pay in Eitoku. If only her parents would hear her off, but they were in their own little world thinking she should just get a rich boyfriend.

It was morning now and we find Tsukushi looking through her closet for some dresses she had, in the end she decided to wear a halter dark emerald green above the knee length dress with roses decorations on the bottom part of it in a slightly darker shade than the rest of the dress and to complement it with white high heels and a white purse along with a small emerald green rose shaped earring and light make up for a natural look.

Once she was sure of what she wanted to wear she put it apart for later and went out of her room

- Sister, I heard you got a party

- Yes, it's today actually…

- Cool!, it's been a wile since the last time you went out.

- Don't remind me…

- So…, there is coffee, eggs and a little bit of beacon for breakfast.

After they were done with breakfast Tsukushi decided to distract herself for a while and decided to walk through the busy streets.

On her way back home she passed a little coffee shop called Butterflies Dreams where she used to perform whit her friends. Standing there it brought many memories back. How they started they band in that same shop, the support they got from the manager that hire them to sing in the shop and that recommended them to other places and the joy of being in a stage.

Without noticing, she had arrived home and went straight to the shower to get ready for the party as it was getting late and Sakurako would throw a fit if they were late.

When she finished getting ready and looked in the mirror she felt surprised at what she saw. It had been so long since she did something like this, since the day she lost her Jun, her boyfriend, in that accident. They used to go to parties every weekend, they loved dancing and singing and just spending time whit each other and even thought it had been a year and a half since their deaths she still had not gotten over it. Just then, she had a flashback of a hairstyle that she once tried and how Jun said that it look great on her so she decided on the spot to get the hairs style and took her hair and made a tail at the base of her neck to the left side and curl her hair a little bit to make it wavy and give it volume. All in all she looked spectacular.

She left home and arrived at the party entrance looking for Sakurako who didn't recognize her at first.

- Wow!, You look great, I almost didn't recognize you.

- That a new dress, it suits you well!

- Sakurako was wearing a pastel pink strapless above the knee length dress with roses embroidered along on the waist of the dress, long pearl earrings, white high heels a white purse and light make up whit a dark red lipstick and her hair was curled perfectly.

- Of course it does! I wouldn't wear it if it didn't!

- Ok Sakurako, so what now.

- Now we go in.

Once they got into through the doors every one was looking at them, they looked gorgeous and that's wen Nishikado Sujiro and Mimasaka Akira - the most famous or infamous in Tsukushi's mind – members of F4 known for being playboys went to make conversation whit theme.

- I don't think we have seen you before have we Soujiro?

- I wouldn't forget such a pretty face…

From afar Rui was watching theme, intrigued as to who it was that girl that came with Sakurako. Her clothes may not have been expensive but she sure knew how to dress, but when she saw Shizuka coming down the stairs he forgot everything and focused completely on her.

Soujiro and Akira keep giving compliments too the girls and finally asked for their names, even thought they knew Sakurako they were curious as to who she was with seeing as only Eitoku students were invited.

- If you really want to know, although it's impossible that you don't, I'm Sanjo Sakurako and this is my friend Makino Tsukushi.

While Sakurako and Akira made small conversation and went over to get some drinks Tsukushi felt awkward being with Soujiro who didn't get the hint that she was uncomfortable with his persistence in getting close to her.

- So, how is it that someone as pretty as you has not been notice through Eitoku halls before?

- Because I didn't want to be noticed? - she responded sarcastically.

- Mmm… Why would you want to go unnoticed, it's a crime!

- Not to be rude but it's not your business and I would prefer if you stopped bothering me.

Tsukushi walk past a shocked Soujiro and went to have fun with the crowd. Soujiro getting out of his shock went to find Akira and told him what happened.

- I can't believe it!, she wasn't charmed!1

- Right…

- I'm serious Akira, she just blew me of, as if it was the easiest thing to do.

Sakurako the appear and heard their conversation.

- Well, that's Tsukushi for you. She hates playboys. Especially since one of her best friends went through a horrible breakup whit her cheating boyfriend. Poor girl, Matsuoka Yuiki I think was her name; the poor thing was depressed for almost a month.

- There is more too that is it not – Akira said.

- Don't butt in on other peoples business, if you even approache Tsukushi on this topic I can already tell thing will end badly…

- Of course it would – Soujiro cut her off.

- I wasn't talking about her, I mean for you. There are many things in Tsukushi's past that she doesn't talk about, and I don't think it's a good idea to pry into it.

- Why?

- I think I've drank too much, just stay away from her, the only thing you could get out of her is friendship, but being who you are, that seems difficult.

Done with her speech and feeling content having deflated a little bit of the playboy ego, Sakurako left.

- Soujiro, stop sulking and get over it.

- Ok, let's just go.

The party went on without any problems so far and in the end everyone left. Everyone but Tsukushi who was supposed to go back with Sakurako who was nowhere to bee seen. Suddenly she heard voices speaking.

- Rui, I'm leaving for France.

- When will you be back?

- I'm not coming back

- Then I'm going with you

- You can't. I'm going to further my career as a lawyer, I've been in the model industry for too long and I have decided to retake my studies.

- Rui left heart broken, when Shizuka was turning around she saw Makino.

- You heard…

- It wasn't my intention, but… are you sure of the choice you are making?

- I don't know who you…

- I don't say this just because, you know – Tsukushi cut her off – I can tell he really loves you and you have feelings for him too. If he wants to go with you or not is his chooise and you don't have the right to take it from him. Don't make a decision you might regret, just take my advice.

- I already decided…

- Just think about it, you could continue your career here, there are excellent law schools, you can go anywhere its true but will you be alright without him?

Rui who heard the last bit of the conversation talked angrily.

- You have no right to but in on other peoples affairs.

- Name's Makino, Tsuklushi Makino. And all I'm doing is trying to help.

Shizuka had never seen Rui like that, he was always so composed.

- Makino-san I think its best you leave.

- I would, if I knew the way back. I got lost coming here and I was supposed to go back with my friend but she disappeared.

- Well, Rui can take you.

- Thanks but I don't want to impose.

Rui took Tsukushi by the arm and drag her out of the house.

- Think about what I told you! – she shouted to Shizuka.

The ride to Tsukushis house was long and Rui decided to confront her.

- I don't need your help, nor want it - said Rui in a cold tone.

- I'm not doing this because I like to get into other people business. I din't want to come to this party, I shouldn't have.

- Then way did you come?

- Because…

Rui saw the change in her expression and wondered why she was so sad.

-Because what?

Tsukushi felt odd, she had never really talked to anyone about this, not even her parents, but Rui inspire a feeling of trust, as if he would be willing to listen and not judge an so she told him.

- It's been almost a year and a half since I lost my friends in an accident and along whit them I lost my boyfriend. These time without him, I've went through so much, I felt so much that I thought I would die. He and I had a strong bond and serious relationship, we had dreams and plans and it all crashed down on me when I lost him. That's why I did what I did today. That decision, it's not only hers to take. If you want to follow her do it, we only have one life, and a limited time on this earth. We don't know what could happen tomorrow so make the best you can of what you have. Don't let love escape form you if you can hold on to it.

Rui was touched by her story and decided in that moment that regardless of Shizuka's request he would follow her to France.

- Tank you for trying to help and I'm sorry for the way I treated you.

- Don't worry about it. That's my hose, thank you for bringing me.

- Wait. I would like it if we could be friends. Here. It's my number.

After exchanging phone numbers Tsukushi got in to her house and Rui left.

It had been exactly a month since the incident and Rui had followed Shizuka to France, but he constantly found himself thinking about Tsukushi and their last conversation. It wasn't until Shizuka told him she was seeing someone that he realize that what he thought was love was in reality just adoration and that his heart had stayed behind whit Tsukushi.

Tsukushi had started to sing again, albeit only in that firs coffee shop in which her band started, it was the first step of healing years of hurt.

That afternoon as the remaining F3 where going to a club they were surprised to see Rui in Japan and to the shock of Soujiro in the company of Tsukushi.

When Tsukushi left, they approached him.

- Hey Rui, didn't know you where back – said Akira

- I didn't tell anyone – Rui responded

- You told that Makino girl- said Soujiro

- You should have told us, no a stranger!- shouted Tsukasa

- Live her alone Tsuka, it's the only warning you're getting from me. She's my friend and I don't want you to cause her troubles.

They were shocked to hear Rui talk like that for they had not known their friend to behave like that.

They keep talking and Rui told theme everything that had happened with Shizuka in France and the realization that he had come to and the reason as to why he only told Tsukushi he was back.

They couldn't believe that Rui had fallen in love with that girl. But they were happy tjeir friend had move on and were anxious to go to his birthday party.

The days passed quickly and soon it was time for the party, everyone had a great time and greeted Rui for his birthday and finally it was time for the presents. When every one had given their presents they noticed that Tsukushi had disappeared. Suddenly the lights went out and like in a mist she appeared on a stage wearing a skin colored shrot dres with long dark blue embroidered disings over it like a second dress but longer and she started singing ( the song is heartless – Samantha jade version).

Everyone was surprised by her voice and applauded her.

But for Rui, who knew what it meant to her to sing again. It was the best gift he had ever gotten.

And as he left his speechless friends to go talk with Tsukushi, he couldn't be a happier person.

The following days were uneventful and they had decided to go to the amusement par.

After spending the whole day together they decided to go to the ferries wheel for the last ride.

- Tsukushi…

- Mmm…

- I like you

- Ah!... I like you too…

- I don't mean as a friend, when I was away, I thought of you every day. When Shizuka told me she didn't loved me anymore I thought I would feel depressed, instead I could only wonder what you were doing. That was when I realized that I thought I was chasing my love to France when I had left my heart whit you. I want a chance, for you to let me love you.

- I…, I missed you, I thought of you frequently when you were in France. I never thought I could let go of the past or start over again but I think that whit you I can, I gotten to know you this past months and I can say that I have slowly been falling for you.

- Tsukushi…Would you be… my Girlfriend.

- Yes, I Would.

End


End file.
